Hollow at Heart
by SwordX12
Summary: Ichigo's long standing battle with his inner Hollow His various thoughts and struggles with in himself. My first fanfiction so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fan fiction so please be nice!

Please post comments

The Hollow at heart

Swords clashed and sparks flew. Sweat glistened both their foreheads. The first male who had bright orange hair had a look of rage on his face while his pale counterpart had a look not only filled with madness but with a twisted sense of fun. The battle field was strange, not a normal forest or mountain but a odd place that was filled with a surprising calm, a blue sky and they seemed to be standing on a strange sideways building. This was Kurosaki Ichigo's inner sanctum his soul the very depth of his being. Currently he was fighting the toughest battle ever not against the Arrancar, not against the Soul Society who refused to help him. This battle was against himself. Not in the mystical metaphorical sense he was literally fighting himself. His ghostly pale counterpart smacked the orange haired fighter to the ground and charged wildly. The white blade got closer to Ichigo's face fear glazed his eyes as the sword got closer….

A sense of fear gripped the orange haired man he realized that this may be the end….he stopped moving and waited for the blade to cut him……

Thanks for reading this is my first fanfiction so please rate and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews and comments! I'll work even harder! By the way if you have any ideas or suggestions for my story please don't be shy. Constructive criticism please! Also I intend to add more characters so if you would like to be in it just ask.

Hollow at heart

As Ichigo looked at his pale counterpart he realized how much he hated him. Everything his hollow said about Ichigo's strengths his weakness's his fears was true. Unlike a normal villain where he can judge them based on their crimes they have committed he could not do the same to his hollow. He couldn't deny what his hollow said about him because he knew deep down inside of himself that it was true.

"Damn it!" he shouted out as he gripped the blade of his sword even tighter, his rage had given him a quick burst of strength and he blocked the incoming strike which would of ended his life. Ichigo jumped back and did a quick flash step in the air creating distance between him and his opponent. He raised his large cleaver like blade into the air for bringing it down. He stopped it in mid swing so it was pointing in front of him. His hollow recognised the technique and immediately adopted the same stance. He looked at his doubles eyes and gritted his teeth before gritting those familiar words.

"Bankai!" he shouted out unbeknownst to him his hollow had done the same thing as the energy faded they both looked at each other prepared to kill….

Once again thank you for reading! Will update soon!is Hios


	3. Chapter 3

You're all wonderful and thanks for the reviews don't worry I'll update as often as I can

You're all wonderful and thanks for the reviews don't worry I'll update as often as I can! As I said before I'm looking for characters to add so if you have any suggestions or you would like me to add you in just ask! Please comment and review! Sorry I've been gone for a while on my holidays but now 'm back and updating weekly!

Hollow at Heart

Ichigo decided to go first. He gripped his sword tightly and stared angrily at his Hollow. He charged forward filled with rage. Their swords connected, sparks flew, and he was knocked back? His hollow had blocked the attack with his own sword but he had only used one hand. His hollow used his opposite hand, his right to aim a powerful punch to his face. Ichigo rubbed his cheek his eyes burned with hatred as he looked at his hollow. His hollow grinned madly and revealed a twisted smile.

"Ichigo you're not strong enough to beat me!" His copy shouted out.

Ichigo was about to give up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo turned to see a familiar face.

"Zangetsu……"He said as his confidence grew. He gripped his sword tightly and charged towards his copy with amazing speeds. When he had closed the large Gap he swung his sword and used Getsuga Tensho his hollow merely laughed and stopped the technique with one had but was surprised when Ichigo appeared behind him and stabbed his blade through his hollow's chest.

"Ichigo you're getting better but remember what I told you! If you ever let your guard down I'll take you down and destroy you! I want you to be afraid, unable to sleep at night for fear of me taking over!!" His hollow smiled and let out one more mad laugh before fading away completely…….

That's the end of this chapter I have many more idea's and fights to think of so don't worry! Also if you would like to appear in my story just send me a comment and I'll reply back. Have a nice day and don't forget to comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you once again for reading I hope you enjoy reading and please review

Thank you once again for reading I hope you enjoy reading and please review!

Hollow at heart

As Ichigo sat up from his bed he wiped the sweat that glistened on his forehead and took in a deep breath. After his recent encounter with his hollow he realised that no matter how much he trained with the Vaizards he would never understand truly how his hollow thought so there was only one option he could think of. He would have to train with a hollow so he could understand and learn to truly subjugate his hollow. It was the first week of the summer and he had already let his father know that he would be away for most of the summer so there would be know problem. He decided not to tell any Shinigami encase they attempted to stop him and he didn't want any more trouble with the soul society.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again thank you for all the reviews I will do my best to make this as good as possible

Hello again thank you for all the reviews I will do my best to make this as good as possible. I apologise for the lack of updating I have had exams but I'm back now and ready to write. Once again if you would like to be in the fiction just ask!

Hollow at Heart

As Ichigo stood in front of Urahara's shop he smiled slightly as he thought where he would go after this. He knew it would be a difficult and long but he had a feeling it would also be very interesting. He reached out his right hand to grab the door but the second he touched it his head throbbed. He felt as if he was being pulled apart from the inside. In his mind he heard a familiar disembodied voice in his head.

"Ichigo I will become king!" his hollow said as the pain gradually began to fade away. He yanked the door open and shouted as loud as he could.

"Urahara-san! I need your help!" It was silent; he walked into the shop and looked around. He rubbed his chin thinking where the man could be when suddenly the ground beneath his feet vanished and he fell into the darkness below…..

Thank you for reading please review and comment!


End file.
